At present there is a growing discontent with television programming and also annoyance with commercials. Many feel that the only recourse is writing letters to the networks or tuning the set off. Neither of these is very (or immediately) satisfying. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that would permit a viewer to immediately vent his or her frustration or dislike with regard to a particular TV program segment. Such a method and apparatus should not permanently interfere with normal functioning of the TV.